zephyr
by healiceadelia
Summary: Bantaran halaman itu tak terlalu luas, ditutupi oleh keramik putih, dengan sebuah pohon ek menjulang gagah dengan rimbunan daunnya. Penantian cinta yang sempat tertatih, terhenti olehnya. (GerIta) -Special Valentine-


Venesia, atau sering disebut sebagai Kota air itu terletak di Laguna Venesia. Kota kecil beraspalkan air dengan penduduk kurang lebih 200 ribu jiwa. Tak ada yang spesial disana, bangunan kuno beratapkan tanah liat coklat menjadi panorama. Beningnya bahari biru laguna Venesia. Serta alunan gitar klasik yang menemani sembari berkeliling dengan gondola.

Feliciano Vargas, Representasi Italia Utara, sudah ratusan tahun—atau mungkin ribuan—hidup di kota yang sempat menjadi pusat sebuah Republik besar. Katanya, setiap abad kota ini berubah. Bencana – bencana yang bertandang memang dapat mengubah bangunan kota, tapi tidak dengan panoramanya. _Acqua Alta_ terjadi setiap tahun dan malah menjadi destinasi.

Baginya yang tidak mempunyai 'Kota Indah' ini di negaranya mungkin sangat aneh. Hidup disebuah kota tanpa jalanan besar, Tak ada persimpangan lampu lalu lintas, Tak ada rel kereta api, atau apapun sejenis itu. Sekali lagi, tak ada yang spesial di Venesia. Hanya sebuah kota diatas laut. Dengan ratusan kanal yang menjadi jalan utama.

Tapi siapa yang tahu, kota ini menyimpan seseorang yang mencuri cinta yang ia simpan dalam distorsi.

* * *

 _ **Zephyr**_

 _ **Hetalia Axis Powers – Himaruya Hidekazu**_

 _Saya_ _ **tidak**_ _mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Hetalia. Ini hanya sekedar cerita fiksi dan saya hanya meminjam karakter._

 _ **Deutschland*Italianna**_

 _ **Story by Healice Adelia**_

 _ **Now Playing: Secret Love Song – Little Mix feat. Jason Derulo**_

* * *

Ludwig sejenak termenung, ini adalah kesekian kalinya ia bertandang ke 'Kota Mimpi' ini. Tapi entah kenapa, representasi Jerman itu tak bisa berhenti kagum. Bantaran luas gereja San Marco penuh akan ratusan merpati putih. Gereja kuno itu menghadap ke arah Laguna Venesia, laut adriatik yang dibatasi oleh tumpukan karang. Sayup sayup aroma asin tercium, namun menjadi sebuah ketertarikan.

Ia besandar di pembatas besi itu. Menumpukan kedua lengan diatasnya, menatap dan menikmati semilir angin laut serta pemandangan pulau pulau kecil di sekitar laguna. Lalu lalang gondola memenuhi bagian laut itu. Sayup sayup suara manusia berdialog terdengar, Venesia sedang ramai, walau bukan musim liburan.

Ia disini sejujurnya bukan hanya sekedar bertandang. Bukan Ludwig namanya jika melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan. Jawabannya ada saat kepala pirang menoleh, seseorang familiar itu berlari sembari melambai. Meneriakkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Italia yang Ludwig sendiri tidak mengerti.

" _Mein gott_ , aku bisa kering disini menunggumu, Feliciano." Representasi Jerman itu berbalik dan bersidekap. Menatap Representasi Italia Utara yang membungkuk dengan napas terengah engah.

" _Scusa il ritardo!_ Kau menunggu lama?" Feliciano tertawa, menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Kau tau, Luddy? Aku ketiduran. Tak apa kan?" Ia mengusap rambut coklatnya. Terkekeh dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Satu jitakan mulus mendarat di kepala coklat sang Italian. "Jangan membuatku kesal," Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah janji akan membawaku ke suatu tempat di Venesia, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tak sabar? Tempat itu bisa dibilang tempat yang biasa saja, tapi sebenarnya sangat indah." Feliciano tampak antusias. "Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya, ve!"

Memang sederhana, Ludwig tau tempat yang ditunjukkan Feliciano hanya tempat 'biasa' namun memiliki banyak hal didalamnya. Ia tak protes, tak pernah protes. Lagipula, sesederhana apapun itu, pasti mengandung apa yang telah dialami, dipendam, dan memori yang Feliciano rasakan selama ribuan tahun menjadi Negara. Tak jauh jauh, Venesia inilah salah satunya. Kota kecil di Italia utara, kota yang dikelilingi laguna, dipisahkan oleh tumpukan karang dari laut adriatik, Kota kuno dengan ratusan kanalnya—Menggambarkan kedamaian sang representasi Italia.

Masa masa Republik Venesia merupakan salah satu kejayaan kota ini. Penguasa daratan dan lautan di semenanjung mediterania itu cukup menggambarkan bagaimana sang Italia Utara dahulu. Ya mungkin itu hanyalah masa lalu, tapi sejarah tak boleh dilupakan, 'kan?

Hamparan halaman Gereja San Marco masih ramai dengan hiruk pikuk manusia. Ludwig menatap disekelilingnya, mengabaikan ocehan Feliciano yang tak berhenti sejak tadi. Jalanan kecil ditepi kanal dengan lalu lalang manusia cukup ramai. Para pengendara Gondola yang bersantai diatas gondola mereka sembari bersenda gurau, cafe cafe dengan asitektur Italia kuno bertebaran di tepi jalan, tak lupa dengan petikan gitar klasik yang menambah suasana damai disini.

Sekali lagi, Kota ini tampak sederhana, tapi menyimpan ribuan hal didalamnya. Setapak demi setapak berasa sangat berharga. Setiap inci kota yang sangat menarik. Ludwig heran dengan dirinya sendiri, apa sebenarnya keistimewaan kota ini? Ia curiga bahwa Venesia mempunyai magnet untuk selalu menarik ratusan turis kemari, sungguh tidak logikal.

Kepala pirang itu menoleh ke sosok Italia Utara yang tak henti hentinya mengoceh. Sebenarnya ia hanya seorang pria normal layaknya manusia. Rambut coklat lurus, cuma sehelai yang mencuat aneh. Kedua mata yang berwarna coklat, normal seperti orang Italia lainnya.

Mungkin diluar ia tampak normal. Ludwig sudah bersama makhluk ini lebih dari 70 tahun—sejak Perang Dunia dahulu, tapi tetap saja ia tak tau apa yang ada dibalik senyuman itu. Jika mungkin ia bisa mengetahui, semua rasa penasaran yang dipendam berpuluh puluh tahun bisa terjawab. Kecuali dirinya—semua negara memiliki masa kecil. Ia juga ingin tau bagaimana masa kecil sang Italia Utara. Apakah bahagia karena hidup berada di bawah Sang Agung Romawi? Perkasa atas kekuasaan Republik Venesia? Terpuruk saat beratus tahun tanahnya di monopoli negara lain? Atau sangat kuat pada masa Perang Revolusioner Italia?

Ludwig sudah membaca sejarah, tapi tak ada yang bisa memberikan jawaban. Satu satunya jalan ya ia harus mengetahuinya sendiri.

Dua pasang kaki berbalut boot hitam itu melangkah ke sebuah tanah lapang. Luasnya tak seberapa, hanya berbentuk persegi, namun sangat sepi. Angin lembut lautan adriatik membelai kulit dua negara itu. Hamparan keramik yang terbuat dari batu alam itu tampak putih, hanya dedaunan yang jatuh mengotori tanah. Sebuah pohon ek yang tak terlalu besar menjulang tampak berdiri kokoh disudut lapangan persegi.

"Disana." Ludwig sempat terkejut saat tangan berbalut sarung milik Veneziano menariknya ke arah pohon ek itu.

Daunnya sangat rimbun, cocok untuk dijadikan tempat bersantai. Aroma khas dedaunan membuat siapapun nyaman berada disini. Termasuk sang representasi Jerman.

"Lihat, rindang bukan?" Feliciano tersenyum lebar.

Ludwig sempat terdiam. "Lalu hanya ini yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?"

Ia mengangguk. " _Si!_ "

Lihatlah, hanya sebuah pohon ek sederhana ditengah lapangan beraspalkan keramik. Sungguh tidak penting, sebenarnya. Baru saja Ludwig ingin sedikit memberikan protes, Feliciano berbalik ke salah satu cabang dahan pohon, melepas sarung tangannya dan membersihkan lumut disana.

Ludwig mengerutkan alis, "Sedang apa, kau?"

Feliciano tak menoleh. "Menunjukkan sesuatu untukmu." Diam diam ia tersenyum penuh makna dengan mata yang tampak berkaca kaca. "Kau akan menyukainya."

Ludwig sejenak tersenyum tipis. Ia lebih memilih mengelilingi pohon ek yang tak terlalu besar itu. Lapangan persegi itu menghadap langsung ke Laguna Venezia, sepi dan tak banyak turis bertandang, berbeda jauh dengan hamparan San Marco yang penuh akan hiruk pikuk manusia. Dedaunan ek yang jauh tertarik gravitasilah satu satunya hal yang mengotori tanah ini. Tak ada yang lain.

"Ludwig kemarilah!"

Sang representasi Jerman mengikuti panggilan Feliciano, Italia Utara tersenyum lebar saat menunjukkan dua buah tulisan di dahan yang sama. Tertulis dalam lingkaran hati.

 _' H R E / Chibitalia_

 _We will meet again '_

Dan, juga;

 _' Deutschland / Italianna_

 _1943 '_

Feliciano berbalik, mengelus kedua ukiran yang memudar itu. "Kau ingat yang satu ini? Aku dan kau menulis ini saat _Valentine_ terakhir di Perang Dunia 2. Dimana kau tiba tiba datang kemari dan langsung mengeluh tak mau perang lagi." Sedetik kemudian, ia terkekeh. "Aku sempat ketakutan karena merasa itu bukan seperti dirimu. Ludwig takut perang? Yang benar saja."

Ludwig sejenak terdiam. Ia ingat tulisan itu, saat situasi timur sangat keras dan ia memutuskan untuk melampiaskan keluh kesahnya dengan kabur ke Italia. Memang itu bukan Jerman sekali, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Representasi Jerman yang sangat disiplin? Seolah jika ia melanggar aturan itu dunia akan kiamat, kiasan yang berlebihan.

"Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing dengan pohon ini." Ia mengangguk. Sebenarnya, bukan tulisan itu yang ia permasalahkan, hanya saja—tulisan sebelahnya yang tampak pudar dan lebih tua. Ludwig mengangkat alis. "Yang satu itu, siapa?"

Senyuman Feliciano luntur sejenak, menatap sebuah tulisan yang tepat berada di sebelah kiri tulisan yang satu. Ia ingin berbicara, namun entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menahan.

"..Itu.. sudah ratusan tahun yang lalu." Ia mengelusnya perlahan. "Dari seseorang yang sempat aku cintai."

Dan hening menerpa, terbawa semilir angin bahari Adriatik. Ribut dedaunan pohon ek menyertai mereka yang ada dibawahnya. Semerbak gelombang kecil laguna menabrak pagar besi pembatas, menambah alunan musik dari angin yang menemani.

"Saat itu, ia berencana pergi di negeri yang jauh." Feliciano mulai dengan dongengnya. "Entah apa yang terjadi saat itu aku pun tidak tau. Ia meninggalkanku bersama Tuan Roderich, di mansion Habsburg. Tak ada peninggalan yang bisa dikenang darinya. Hanya memori, dan tulisan tua ini."

"..Siapa dia?"

"Seseorang." Feliciano membersihkan lumut yang menutup sebuah angka 14 dibawahnya. "Yang menulis ini bersamaku, pada hari _Valentine_ pertamaku." Italia Utara menoleh, terdapat secercah harapan di kedua bola mata itu. "Apa kau ingat ini?" Dengan senyuman yang penuh makna.

Ludwig mengerutkan alis, apa maksudnya? "Ingat apa? Bukankah saat itu kita belum bertemu pada masa kau dibawah pemerintahan Austria?"

 _..Jangan berbohong. Aku tau dia adalah dirimu. Aku hanya berharap ingatanmu dapat kembali._

"..Kau tidak ingat? Sayang sekali." Ia tertawa kecil.

"Pria itu berjanji padaku akan kembali saat tugasnya selesai. Namun sampai beratus tahun aku menunggunya, jangankan bertemu, seekor merpati putih pembawa kabar saja tak ada datang. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap menunggunya. Nona Elizaveta selalu berjanji bahwa ia akan kembali, selama apapun itu. Dan aku percaya perkataannya."

Ludwig sempat tidak percaya, inikah hal yang ia tunggu dari dulu? Masa lalu sang Representasi Italia utara.

..Tapi, mengapa terdengar sangat tragis?

"Sampai perang yang dijalaninya selesai, juga ia tak kembali. Tak ada yang memberitahu kemana dirinya pergi." Feliciano menempelkan dahinya ke batang pohon, menatap lekat tulisan tua. "Semua orang berkata ia akan kembali, bahkan Nona Elizaveta juga berkata sama. Tapi apa? Kenyataannya—" Suaranya bergetar, Ludwig menyadari itu.

"—Ia sudah menghilang sejak lama."

Ludwig terdiam,

"Tak ada yang memberitahu—semuanya berbohong. Dusta mereka benar benar tak bisa—kuterima. Buat apa memberikan harapan yang sudah kosong? Apa artinya ratusan tahun aku menunggu? Apa artinya—janji yang selalu kudekap? Mereka layaknya bom, penghancur dalam sekejap."

Laguna Venezia berkata secara bersamaan.

"Dan lautan ini.. adalah saksi terakhir kali aku menuliskan ini bersamanya."

Memori yang terkunci rapat, ditenggelamkan dalam dasar samudra Venezia dibuka lebar lebar. Luka kembali mengapung, mengembalikan memori menyakitkan. Kota sederhana berada di atas lautan, dengan jalanan beraspalkan air, tampak sederhana namun menyimpan banyak suka dan duka. Luasnya laut menyimpan ribuan memori sang Italia Utara. Dari yang bersuka, hingga berduka. Dan saat ini, Feliciano membuka kunci sebuah peti, melepaskan nelangsa masa lalu yang sudah dilupakan.

"Dia, cinta pertamamu?"

"Pertama dan—terkahir." Feliciano berbalik, menyeka bulir bening yang belum sempat menetes. "Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku tetap yakin, ia akan terlahir kembali, dan kami akan bertemu lagi."

 _Karena aku yakin, kau, dihadapanku, adalah 'dia' yang kutunggu selama ini._

Ada dua representasi, berdiri dibawah rimbunan pohon ek yang berdiri tegap. Yang satu sebiru langit, yang satu sekuning zaitun—begitu kedua mata mereka bertatapan. Kedua cahaya yang seolah menyambung dan bertelepati, yang satu bertanya tanya, yang satu berusaha meyakinkan. Yang satu berharap, yang satu tidak mengingat apapun.

Boleh jadi sejarah dilupakan. Dianggap hanya sekedar kumpulan dongeng tertulis di atas kertas. Tetapi bukan berarti luka sudah mengering. Dongeng itu layaknya buku yang tak ada akhirnya, penantian panjang beratus tahun yang tak tau kemana ujungnya.

 _The fairytale doesn't have an ending_.

"Kadang aku berpikir, beratus tahun kubuang hanya untuk menunggu dirinya, itu apa gunanya?" Si Italia Utara tersenyum, diantara godaan angin. "Seperti menunggu kapal yang sudah karam untuk kembali berlayar.."

Representasi Jerman menatapnya, senyuman yang selama ini terukir ternyata menyimpan banyak luka. Negara yang jatuh cinta sesama negara, memakan janji, ditinggalkan, dan masih menanti selama berabad abad. Menunggu hal yang tidak mungkin untuk muncul.

"Tetapi, Ludwig. Aku yakin, selama apapun sebuah yang karam di dasar lautan, jika ada jangkar lain yang meraihnya, kapal itu akan kembali ke permukaan walaupun sudah tidak utuh." Ia merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebatang coklat kecil berhias pita merah. "Karena itu aku masih menunggunya, sampai sekarang dan yakin suatu saat akan ada jangkar yang mengembalikan dirinya kepadaku."

 _Walaupun aku sudah yakin kau berada dihadapanku sekarang._

"Maaf," Feliciano terkekeh. "Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang, aku malah bercerita yang tidak tidak."

Feliciano Vargas mengerti, jika selamanya ia terus tenggelam dalam masa lalu, takkan ada yang bisa membuatnya bahagia sekarang. Ia hanya menunggu, tapi tidak berharap. Ia hanya yakin, tapi tidak memaksa. Biarlah memori itu terbawa aliran angin, namun entah kenapa angin itu hanya berputar - putar diatasnya, seolah sengaja membuat dirinya terus terjebak.

Ludwig menyadari sebatang coklat kecil yang Feliciano genggam, sedetik ia tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa, aku suka saat kau akhirnya mau menceritakan hal itu"

Feliciano meraih tangan terbuka sang Jerman, menaruh sebatang coklat disana. " _Buon san Valentino, Germania._ " Matanya menatap lurus, dengan sebuah harapan— _Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti dirinya—_ disana. "Kuharap, ini bukan menjadi _valentine_ terakhir kita seperti waktu itu." Ia terkekeh sejenak.

Ludwig menggenggam coklat itu, mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, aku juga menyiapkan hadiah untukmu." Ia merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Batang besi kecil dengan ukiran jalar bunga disepanjang batangnya, terikat sebuah tali, dengan sebuah kertas menggantung di ujungnya.

Feliciano mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau memberikan kunci gudangmu kepadaku? Kau jahat sekali, ve.." Ludwig sejenak kesal, lalu menaruh kunci itu di tangan sang Italia Utara.

"Kau bilang tadi tak ingin hari ini menjadi _valentine_ terakhir kita. Makanya kunci ini adalah lambang bahwa aku takkan pernah meninggalkan gerbang di dunia kita." Sejenak ia tersenyum. "Biarkan gerbang itu terkunci untuk selamanya. Agar sampai beratus tahun, aku bisa terus bersamamu."

Feliciano terdiam sejenak, sebuah kunci kecil, dengan sebuah kertas tergantung. Sesaat setelah ia mengangkat kepala, pelukan hangat menyerbu tubuhnya. " _Alles gute zum Valentin's tag, Italien._ " Kata kata yang persis seperti yang tertulis di atas kertas kecil itu.

Feliciano tersenyum, membalas pelukan itu. Jika saja boleh ia terus seperti ini selamanya, ia akan melakukannya.

Disana, dua orang Negara, saling mendekap dibawah rindang pohon ek. Terbelai dengan angin sepoi sepoi laut adriatik. Mengukir nama di batang pohon, sebuah janji baru yang terbentuk diatas tanah Venesia. Semerbak gelombang menemani, dengan kepakan sayap merpati, mendarat di atas lapangan putih.

Menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang tersimpan dalam distorsi.

Dan merestorasi rasa cinta yang sempat tenggelam dalam laguna memori.

* * *

 _I wish that we could be like that._

 _Why can we be like that?_

 _Because, i'm yours._

* * *

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _ **Zephyr by Healice Adelia**_

 _ **Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**_

 _ **Ini hanya sekedar cerita fiksi. Jika ada kesalahan dalam fakta dunia nyata, mohon dimaafkan.**_


End file.
